magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
360 Gamer Issue 127
This magazine was priced at £3.99 and released in April 2013. News Jilted Johns - (36) :Two CEOS go bye-bye Killer application - (37) :Mass murderer was after a high score Phanton Hayter - (37) :Solid snake gets a new voice Push our buttons: A replay of the 1983 Videogames Crash... - (38) Team Ninja no more? - (39) :Train stations - The new sexy XCOM's coming again - (39) :Salt water aliens EA dumped on again - (39) :Still the worst company in America One becomes two - (40) :Microsoft's double whammy of consoles? Media takeover - (40) :War on your living room In House: The inside scoop on life at 360 Gamer - 1 page (41) Realtime - 1 page (42) Games Radar - 1 page (43) Previews Ninja Gaiden Z - 1 page (16) Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Ian Collen - 3 pages (18-20) Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Kirsten Kearney - 4 pages (22-25) Batman: Arkham Origins - Jon Ryker - 4 pages (30-33) Ride to Hell: Retribution - 1 page (34) Telltale Games' Poker Night 2 - Ian Collen - 2 pages (44-45) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - James Artaius - 2 pages (46-47) Grand Theft Auto V - Will Johnston - 2 pages (48-49) LocoCycle - Will Johnston - 2 pages (50-51) Secret Ponchos - Will Johnston - 2 pages (52-53) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist - Ian Collen - 2 pages (54-55) MotoGP 13 - Ian Collen - 2 pages (56-57) A.R.E.S. Extinction Agenda EX - Ian Collen - 2 pages (58-59) Sanctum 2 - Will Johnston - 2 pages (60-61) Duck Tales Remastered - Ian Collen - 2 pages (62-63) Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon - Will Johnston - 3 pages (85-87) Saints Row IV - Matt Edwards - 4 pages (88-91) :Include interview with Design Director Scott Philips. Thief - Matt Edwards - 4 pages (92-95) Flashback - Will Johnston - 2 pages (96-97) Call of Juarez: Gunslinger - Will Johnston - 2 pages (98-99) Sherlock Holmes: Crimes & Punishments - 2 pages (100-101) :Interview with Frogware's Olga Ryzhko. Resident Evil: Revelations - Matt Edwards - 4 pages (102-105) Metro: Last Light - Matt Edwards - 4 pages (106-109) :Include interview with Deep Silver's Global Brand Manager Huw Beynon. Features Battlefield 4 - Will Johnston - 10 pages (6-15) :Include interview with DiCE General Manager Karl Magnus Troedsson GRID 2 - Ian Collen - 10 pages (2a-11a) The Brain Game - Dean Samways - 4 pages (26-29) :Research is now underway to see if games can help improve mental health - more specifically, easing the symptoms of dementia... Buyer's Guide - 8 pages (76-83) Reviews Scores out of ten. Live Life Goggle 'box - (110) :Is television Microsoft's next big console thing? Clan-on-clan Action - (111) Marketwatch - 1 page (112) :Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Jetstream, Tomb Raider: Shipwrecked. Reader Review - The Amazing Spider-Man- ⅔ page (113) Your Mag, Online! - 1 page (114) 360 Mailbox - 1 page (118) Other Credits Staff Writer :Will Johnston Contributors :Matt Edwards, Dean Samways, Jon Ryker, Kirsten Kearney Group Art Editor :Claire Trent External Links You should be able to purchase this magazine direct from the publisher in print and/or digital editions. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews